The Ocarina of Time
by Sudden Real
Summary: Link meets princess Zelda, who warns him about the great evil threatening Hyrule. Re-telling of Ocarina of Time. Rated T for violence, language and, well, all the other stuff that made my other stories great :P
1. The boy without a fairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

AN: Wow... it's been WAY too long since I posted here. For those still interested, don't worry, my other two stories in progress (the Wind Waker and Wannabe Hero) aren't dead, but I'm a bit stuck on one, so it'll probably take a lot of time before I finish those (or even just continue). Anyway, here's a retelling of Ocarina of Time (original, I know), which I hope you'll like. Rating may go up in later chapters.

Chapter 1 – The boy without a fairy

A lot of things were said about the woods, east of Hyrule. That if you entered the Lost Woods, you'd never return, that a race of eternal children lived there, guarding the woods, that they snatched other children away from their cribs to play with them and then leave them to die, that terrible monsters lived in the woods, that there was a legendary Deku Tree that watched over the woods. And like most things that are said about something, some of them were true…

*/*

Deep in the Lost Woods, the Kokiri lived. They were the eternal children of the Lost Woods, the guardians of the forest, and over them watched the great Deku Tree. The Deku Tree was very old, but the woods were even older, as were the Kokiri. But that didn't stop the Deku Tree from watching over them as if they were his own children. He stood close to their village, towering over their houses, small fairies playing in his green foliage. But today patches of brown leaves were visible. Every fairy could feel something was amiss and they were all anxious. The Deku Tree opened his eyes and his loud voice boomed over the clearing.

"Navi, come hither…"

A fairy came flying down in front of the Deku Tree, and awaited her command.

"Amongst the Kokiri," the tree said, "there is a boy, Link, who has no guardian fairy. Go find him and bring him to me. He will be important for the future of the Lost Woods. You will be his guardian from now on and will look over him."

"Very well, Deku Tree," Navi replied and sped towards the village.

*/*

Navi flew through the trees into the village, seeing the Kokiri children playing, all with their own fairy. Navi looked around but could see no one without a fairy. She swooped in and out houses until she finally spotted a tree house on the side. Inside a small boy was sleeping and, indeed, there was no guardian fairy in sight.

"Link!" she shouted, "Link!"

The blonde boy stirred a bit and slowly woke up.

"Link! Get up!" Navi repeated and sighed, "I can't see why the Deku Tree would want to see such a lazy boy."

"Hey," Link grunted as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "it's still early, okay? I stayed up late yesterday…"

Link sat up straight and looked around before he seemed to notice Navi and frowned.

"Where is your Kokiri?" he asked.

"You're my Kokiri," Navi replied, "I am Navi, the Deku Tree has assigned me to you and he wants me to come and get you to see him."

"Huh?" Link blinked, "really? I get a fairy? The Deku Tree wants to see me? Why?"

"He said you will be important for the future of the Lost Woods," Navi responded, "but we better go see the Deku Tree. He'll explain it completely."

"Okay," Link nodded and jumped out of bed.

He dashed to the door, all tiredness seemingly forgotten, and Navi followed him. Link climbed down the ladder, and jumped down the last part. He landed on his feet and turned around, ready to set off again, when he noticed Saria.

"Hey Link, what are you up to?" the green haired girl asked.

"Hey Saria," Link smiled, "the Deku Tree wants to see me!"

"Really?" Saria's eyes grew wide and then noticed Navi, "wow, you got a fairy! That's so cool! We got to tell the others!"

"Yeah, I know!" Link smiled, "I just got her! Her name is Navi."

"And we need to see the Deku Tree right away," Navi reminded Link.

"Can't it wait a bit until I show you to the others?" Link pouted.

He had nearly said "show you off to the others".

"No, it can't!" Navi sighed, "the Deku Tree sounded very urgent."

"Fine," Link grunted, "well, I'll see you later, Saria. Take care!"

"Bye Link!" Saria waved as Link took off, "oh, and Navi? Look after him, okay? He's a handful, so you got to keep a close eye on him!"

Navi nodded and sped after Link, who was jumping over the stepping stones over the small river that ran through Kokiri forest.

"Can't you just walk over them like everyone else?" Navi asked him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Link grinned and ran to the corridor leading to the Deku Tree.

*/*

"Where do you think you're going?"

Link stopped abruptly, causing Navi to fly into him.

"Hey Mido," Link tried to grin, "what's up?"

Mido narrowed his eyes, looking Link up and down.

"This corridor leads to the Deku Tree, and I don't think he has the time or interest for your tricks."

"What tricks?" Link blinked.

"Don't act all innocent with me," Mido scolded him, "I haven't forgotten how I spend hours last week looking for you in the Lost Woods to find you playing with those Skull Kids. Then again, I shouldn't have been surprised, since you always get into trouble. Guess that's what happens when someone doesn't have a guardian fairy."

"Well, I got one now," Link beamed, "her name is Navi and she's really cool!"

"You got a fairy?" Mido blinked and looked up at Navi, "well, I'll be…"

"Yeah, and the Deku Tree has send her for me. I'm going to be important for the future of the Lost Woods." Link beamed.

"Yeah, right…" Mido grinned, "like the Deku Tree would send for you instead of me."

"It's true," Navi said, "the Deku Tree asked me to get Link."

"Well…" Mido blinked and stood speechless for a second, "well, you can't go see the Deku Tree…"

"Why not?" Navi asked Mido.

"Yeah, why not?" Link repeated.

"Well, you…" Mido thought quickly, "well, you haven't got the right stuff…"

"What stuff?" Navi asked again.

"Yeah, what stuff," Link repeated.

"You know… the right stuff…" Mido continued, "like… uhm… a sword… yeah, a sword and shield and all that…"

"A sword and shield…" Link nodded slowly, "that makes sense…"

"Yeah, it does," Mido nodded, "it does make sense… if you're going to be, like a hero, you'll need a sword and a shield… cause, that's what hero's have, you know."

"Yeah, it is…" Link nodded and ran off into the opposite direction, "thanks Mido!"

Navi blinked and watched Link run off.

"Wait!" she flew after him, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to need a sword and shield!" Link shouted back without slowing down, nearly knocking down a Kokiri girl, "sorry!"

"The Deku Tree said nothing about a sword and shield!" Navi caught up with him, "he just said you had to go to him right away."

"It won't take long," Link said as he ran up a small hill, stopping near a small hole in the rock wall.

"What won't take long?" Navi asked, "what is this place?"

"There's a bunch of swords in this place," Link responded as he started crawling through the hole, "normally only Mido and the Know-it-all brothers are allowed to use them to make stuff, but since the Deku Tree said I need on too…"

"The Deku Tree never said that," Navi followed Link inside.

*/*

A loud rumbling noise was heard inside the rock wall and Navi suddenly saw a large boulder pass by, not far from where the hole emerged.

"That…" she started.

"Yeah," Link grinned, "isn't it cool?"

"Cool?" Navi blinked, and nearly missed Link running after the boulder, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, if we stay behind it," he said, "we won't get hit by it… trust me, I've been doing this for a long time."

"You've been…" Navi blinked again but decided it would be best not to comment anymore.

"Ah, here it is…" Link turned right when the boulder went left and Navi could see several small swords lined up.

"See? Just like I said," Link grinned and picked one up.

He looked at it, as if he was inspecting it and waved it around.

"This one will do," he nodded, and put it back into the sheath, "now, a shield… oh, I know."

Before Navi could say something, Link ran off, shortly followed by the boulder. Navi flew after it in a panic, and nearly missed the entrance of the small maze.

"Over here, Navi!" Link called her, "really, you got to pay attention."

Navi sighed and followed the boy through the small hole.

*/*

Navi was ready to fly up to search Link, when she spotted him sitting down next to the hole she just exited.

"Now," she heard him think out loud, "where am I gonna get a shield."

Suddenly he tapped his head with the palm of his hand.

"Duh, the shop of course," he shook his head, grinning at his own stupidity.

Before Navi could react, Link had jumped up and sprinted towards the shop. The unfortunate fairy did her best to keep up with the young boy, as he sped across the Kokiri town. He was too late to come to a full stop, so nearly slammed into the doorway in his enthusiasm.

"I need a shield," he told the shopkeeper behind the counter.

"Why do you need a shield?" the small Kokiri asked, trying to look sceptical, but failing as he was jumping up and down, in an attempt to look over the counter.

"Because I'm gonna save the Deku Tree, so I need a sword and shield," Link replied, "look, I already have a sword."

"The Deku Tree said nothing about saving him," Navi said, but Link ignored her.

"Are you allowed to carry one of those?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yeah, the Deku Tree told me to get it," Link said.

"The Deku Tree never said…" Navi tried again.

"Well, I can sell you a shield," the shopkeeper said, "but it'll cost ya."

"What?" Link frowned, "can't you just give it to me? I mean the fate of the forest depends of it."

"Then you'll get me twenty rupees," the shopkeeper said.

"Damnit," Link thought for a moment and then ran out of the store.

"The Deku Tree just said that… hey! Where are you going?" Navi nearly cried out.

"I've heard there's some money near the Bridge of Happiness," Link shouted back, "I'm sure I'll find some."

"Link! Hey!" Navi flew outside and looked around to where Link had run off.

She flew to the small bridge over the river in Kokiri Village but couldn't see him right away.

"Link?" she shouted and then yelped as Link jumped up from the tall grass right behind her.

"Ha! Already found five rupees," he beamed, "I'll have that money in no time."

"Link, I don't think this is what the Deku Tree… are you even listening to me?" Navi said as Link dove back into the grass.

"Yeah I am, he said I have to get a sword and shield and I'm looking for it. I'm doing what the Deku Tree told me. Hey, found another five rupees."

"The Deku Tree hasn't told you anything yet," Navi said, "you haven't even seen the Deku Tree yet. He just told me to come and get you, and that's it. Nothing about you getting a sword or shield. So stop this foolish hunt for rupees and come with… Link? Link?"

Navi sighed as she saw the young boy running back to the shop. When she arrived there, Link came out with his new shield.

"I'm all ready," he grinned, and before Navi could respond, he had started running again towards Mido.

*/*

"I got the stuff, Mido," Link panted when Mido stopped him, "see? I got the sword and the shield."

"Yeah, you do," Mido nodded, "but I don't remember giving you permission to use a sword."

"What?" Link blinked, "but the Deku Tree said I could use one. Tell him, Navi."

"Fine!" Navi finally broke, "the Deku Tree said you had to get a sword and shield! Can we now go on and go to the Deku Tree?"

"See?" Link grinned.

"Fine," Mido grunted and stepped aside.

"But no tricks, you hear me? I don't want you to upset the Deku Tree, just because you thought it would be funny to play some stupid game."

"I won't, of course not," Link shook his head, "I'd do nothing to upset the Deku Tree, you know that."

"Just go, before I change my mind," Mido scoffed.

Link ran into the corridor, followed by Navi, towards the Deku Tree.

"Look out!" Navi shouted as a Deku Sprout came up and snapped at Link.

Link simply did a backflip and drew his sword. As the Deku Sprout attacked again, Link dodged the carnivorous flower and cut it's stem.

"Wow," Navi said, "that was impressive."

"Yeah," Link grinned, "that was cool."

Before Navi could comment, Link sped off again. With a sigh, Navi followed the young boy until they reached the large Deku Tree.

*/*

Link slowed to a halt and looked at the Deku Tree. Before he focussed on the wooden face, he had noticed the patches of withered leaves.

"Deku Tree?" he whispered in awe.

"Link?" the Deku Tree grumbled as he opened his eyes, "I am glad you have come."

"Why did you ask for me?" Link asked.

Navi was impressed how humble the small boy now seemed, in comparison to his previous behaviour.

"Link, I have an important task for you…" the Deku Tree said, his voice rumbling over the small clearing, "but before I can tell you about it, there is something else you must know. Some time ago, a man came here, asking for the treasure of the Kokiri…"

"We have a treasure?" Link asked, but was shushed immediately by Navi.

"I felt he had no good intent," the Deku Tree continued, "so I refused him. He said I would regret it, but left. Recently however, I feel something is amiss. I feel an evil stirring within me, and I fear this man has done something to me. I must ask you to venture inside me, and find the source of this pain I am feeling."

"But why me?" Link asked, "I mean, I don't even, well, didn't even had a fairy until this morning."

"You are destined to great things, Link," the Deku Tree responded, "even if you do not realise it yet."

"Of course I am," Link grinned, "you came to the right Kokiri, great Deku Tree. I'll handle whatever is ailing you. After all, I have a sword and a shield."

Link drew his sword and twirled it around a bit, causing him to drop it.

"Oh poop," he grumbled as he quickly picked it up again.

"Great deeds," Navi mumbled, "yeah, right."

"Shut up," Link hissed as the mouth of the Deku Tree opened up, making a passage way for the young boy.

Link looked into the dark cavern and nodded. Gripping his sword tightly he ventured in.

AN: There you have it, the first chapter. For those of you who were still around when I posted my old fics (yeah right), update will be slower, as I have less time to write. I plan to update once a month instead of every week, but I might throw in a chapter outside the regular update schedule, depending on reviews (and considering my past with reviews, don't really see that happen :P). And it seems FF still has trouble with enters...

Let me know what you think of it.


	2. Inside the Deku Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 2 – Inside the Deku Tree

Link looked around in awe. He had never run around the Deku Tree, so had no real idea how big it really was, but the large hall he was in now was bigger than he had imagined.

"Well? Are you coming?" Navi asked as she turned around to face Link.

"Huh? Yeah, sure," Link nodded, "uhm… where to?"

"Huh? I don't know," Navi admitted, "let's just look around everywhere. I'm sure we'll find that evil the Deku Tree was talking about."

"Okay, sounds good," Link smiled and ran off to the middle of the room. There a large hole was going straight down the ground, but it was covered in a thick web.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked when she saw Link trying to cut the web with his sword.

"It's too thick to cut through," he said.

"Well, leave it then."

"How did a web like this get here anyway?" Link asked, "I don't think the Deku Tree would let spiders in. Hey, maybe that's the evil we have to kill! A spider!"

"If it leaves a web like this, it must be a big spider," Navi replied, but Link already ran off to somewhere else.

*/*

Two Deku sprouts came up from the ground, but Link just jumped out of the way and quickly cut the flowers down. He stuck his sword in the ground and examined the plant.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked.

"Look, I found some Deku nuts," Link grinned as he showed the small nuts, "if you throw these on the ground, they splat open with a bright light. I've used them sometimes to surprise Mido when he's looking for me."

"Why am I not surprised he was looking for you…" Navi sighed.

"Well, I like to play in the Lost Woods," Link said, "Mido thinks it's dangerous in there, but when you know the woods, it's not that dangerous as long as you watch what you're doing."

"And you do that…" Navi sounded sceptical.

"Well… not always," Link admitted, "I have fallen out of a tree one or two times…"

"Only two?"

"… but that's part of the game, right?" Link ignored her, "come on, I think these vines here on the wall are sturdy enough to get to that platform."

Link started to climb the vines when Navi stopped him.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Link frowned, "I don't think so… why?"

"Your sword?"

Link blinked and looked behind him to his sword, still standing up in the soil where he left it.

"Oh yeah!" he grinned, "thanks Navi."

He grabbed his sword and sheathed it.

*/*

Link started climbing again and quickly reached the platform. He ran across it to the next vines leading upwards. Link started climbing again but suddenly a Skultalla seared down and bit the boy in the arm. He fell down, gripping his arm in pain.

"Come on, you can do it." Navi said.

"But it hurts, Navi."

"So this is the big dare devil I've heard so much about?" the fairy smirked.

"It burns!" the boy shrieked, "this isn't like falling out of a tree, it burns like a fire under my skin."

"Show me," Navi asked, "it's turning blue, it must be poisoned. You must suck the poison out."

"How do I do that?" the boy asked.

"Cut in your arm and suck the blood out. I'll go look for something to heal you."

Navi flew off and stopped near some grass and pulled out some sort of heartshaped fruit. She brought the fruit to Link that had started sucking the venom out of his arm.

"Good, now spit it out and then eat this."

Link spat out the blood and started to eat the fruit. The wound on his arm slowly started to close.

"Good, now I think you best wait a bit until the pain is gone."

"It's better now," Link said, flexing his hand, and looked up, "oh poop, there's more of them up there. How are we going to get past them?"

"Maybe you can throw those nuts?"

"No, they're too fragile," Link said.

"Well, maybe there's another way up," Navi said, "the platform continues over there."

*/*

Link ran across the ridge and came across a large chest.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've never been inside the Deku Tree before," Navi replied.

"I wonder what's in it?" Link said as he opened the chest.

"Careful! Maybe it's a trap or something!" Navi warned as she flew behind Link so she would be safe in case something went wrong.

"No, it's a piece of paper," Link replied.

He put it down on the floor and looked it over.

"All those lines… what do you think it is?" he asked Navi.

"Wait a minute…" Navi said as she looked at the map and then looked down the ridge, "that there is this drawing here. It's a map of the Deku Tree!"

"Cool," Link said, and then frowned, "uhm… so?"

"So, now we have some idea of where to go," Navi sighed, "really, do I have to explain everything to you?"

"I get it," Link said, slightly hurt, "so, if that's the bottom floor, then we're here… hey, there's another room over there. Let's see what's in it."

*/*

Link rolled up the map and put it in his belt. He quickly ran over the small bridge connecting another platform and stopped before a doorway. He pushed the door slightly and it slid open. A noise made him draw his sword. In the middle of the corridor he saw something move and he carefully edged closer. Suddenly a Deku scrub jumped up and spat out a large nut. It hit Link straight in the stomach and threw him against the door.

"Link!" Navi shouted.

"I'm… fine…" Link panted, "just… got… the wind... knocked out… of me… okay, let's try again."

Link edged closer again, but this time with his shield ready. The scrub jumped out again and spat another nut, but it hit Link's shield. Link inadvertently took a few steps back because of the force, but the nut flew back to the scrub and hit him in the head. He jumped up in pain and started to run around.

"We got him!" Link grinned and raised his sword, but his mood quickly dampened when the scrub came to his senses and burrowed underground again.

Link quickly raised his shield again. The scrub spat another nut, and Link was able to bounce it back again, hitting the scrub. Now he quickly thrust his sword forward, cutting the scrub.

"Don't kill me!" he yelped, "I'm sorry!"

"Well… okay…" Link said, "get out of here, and don't come back!"

"What are you doing!" Navi hissed as the Deku scrub ran off, "you can't just let him get away."

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Who was that? How did he get here? What if he was somehow the cause of the thing threatening the Deku Tree?"

"Oh…" Link said as he thought this over, "guess I shouldn't have let him go then…"

"No, not really!" Navi shrieked, "thinking isn't really your strong point, is it?"

"No," Link said, "I'm fast and limber. And Saria says I heal really… hey! What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Navi sighed, "let's continue."

*/*

Link opened the next door and stepped inside. He fell down several meters and hit the ground hard.

"Ouch," he scowled as he got up.

"Link? Are you alright?" Navi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link said, "I've fallen worse. Ow, my ankle… got anymore of that fruit?"

"No, not here. How bad is it hurt?"

"Pretty bad, I'd say…" Link sighed, "Saria would keep me indoor for a few days… oh well, she's not here."

Link stumbled away to the other side of the room.

"Look Navi, there's vines up that wall. I'm sure I can climb them."

"With a bad ankle?" Navi said, "are you insane? Besides, there's no way out there!"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Link asked as he pulled himself up, "and I think I saw something there when we came in."

"When you fell in, you mean? But you're right, there's a chest here."

Link crawled up on the ledge and sat against the chest.

"Just a sec…" he said as he took off his boot.

"Is it supposed to be that swollen?" Navi gulped, "and I don't think it's supposed to have that colour too."

"Yeah, that doesn't look good," Link admitted, and struggled to get his boot back on, "best not to put my weight on it too much."

"Not put your weight… you shouldn't move at all!"

"And just sit here?" Link frowned, "I don't think so… besides, I've had worse… I think."

Link hopped across the room and grabbed the vines. He pulled himself up using his arms until he reached the edge.

"I… think… I'll just… sit here for… a while…" he panted.

"This isn't good for your foot!" Navi shrieked.

"What else am I to do?" Link asked, "I can't reach the door, since there's no ladder to… hey! Look, the ladder is above the door. Think you could get it down?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Navi asked.

"I don't know," Link shrugged, "just try it. I'll check the chest in the mean time."

Navi sighed and flew off. The ladder was hanging by a wooden hook, which seemed easy to dislodge, but still it was too sturdy for her.

"I can't get it down," Navi sighed as she flew back, "what is that?"

"This," Link held up his new treasure with a huge grin, "is a slingshot."

Link aimed the slingshot and shot off a deku seed. It hit the wall two inches next to the hook.

"Poop, I missed," Link frowned and aimed again, "well, I got closer this time… just a sec…"

With his third attempt, the ladder came sliding down and reached the door.

"See? I told you I could do it… now I just have to get back down these vines and up that ladder."

*/*

It took Link about fifteen minutes to get back into the main room, at which point Navi quickly flew off in search of the heartfruit to heal Link. A few minutes later, Link was feeling a lot better, jumping up and down to check how steady his foot was.

"This stuff is great, Navi, thanks a lot." Link smiled.

He ran back to the vines with the Skulltala's and shot them down with his slingshot.

"A lot better this way," he grinned as he started to climb up.

Link came up to the upper ledge. It seemed to go straight round the wall, and on the other side, he saw a small alcove. He quickly ran towards it, but suddenly heard a sound. He jumped back against the wall as a large Skulltala came sliding down a web. It slowly turned around, and as Link edged away, it slid back up.

"Let's go," Link told Navi and continued again.

Link opened the door and stepped inside the room. The door slammed shut behind him, with metal bars preventing him from turning back. After a few meters, the floor stopped and dropped about two meters, to go on to the end of the room, where a ledge was seen with a treasure chest. Three large pillars were making a path to the ledge.

"How are we supposed to go there?" Navi asked, "I can't seem to see any ladders."

"We jump!" Link laughed as he jumped across the gap to the first platform.

He kept running and jumped to the second one. Quickly he jumped to the third one and finally reached the ledge. He ran to the chest and opened it.

"It's…" he said, "uhm… what is it?"

He took out a transparent sheet with only a few dots on and a skull.

"I don't know," Navi said, "let me take a look at it."

Link laid the paper open and both looked at it.

"Wait a second," Navi suddenly said, "Link! Listen! Take out your map and put this on top of it."

"Why?" Link frowned.

"You'll see," Navi said, "just do it."

Link grumbled as he got the map out and put the new sheet over it.

"The other way around," Navi corrected him, "no, I meant turn it upside down, no, the other upside down."

"Hey, this dot here is in the room where we are!" Link said.

"Yes," Navi said, "it seems to show where there are treasure chests."

"And this skull?" Link asked.

"What do skulls usually mean?" Navi asked him.

"I don't know," Link shrugged.

"Danger?"

"You think?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" Navi asked.

"What's sarcastic?"

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't ask if I knew, now would I?" Link scowled.

"I give up," Navi sighed, "I think it means the evil the Deku Tree was talking about is deep down, somewhere in his roots."

"But… we can't get there, because of the spider web," Link frowned.

"We'll have to find a way through it then." Navi said.

"First we have to get through the door again," Link said, "let's go see if we can open it."

*/*

Link jumped down and ran back to the front of the room. Just as he reached the ladder, a Deku flower jumped up, snapping around. It couldn't reach him because it's stem was too hard. Link just cut the base and it fell down, it's flower withering. Link picked up the stem and twirled it around.

"I always wondered where the Know-it-all brothers got their Deku sticks," he grinned.

Link climbed up and ran back to the door. He pushed the bars, but to no avail.

"Hey!" Navi said, "this brazier is unlit, but the one on the other side isn't."

"So?" Link shrugged as he tried to open the door again.

"So? Maybe that's why the door won't open."

"That's stupid," Link said, "who ever heard of such a dumb way to open a door?"

"Just light the brazier," Navi sighed.

"With what?" Link asked.

"Take your stick and light it with the lit brazier, and then lit the unlit one," Navi sighed again, "really, do I have to explain everything?"

Link grumbled as he held the stick into the flames, causing it to burn. He then lit the brazier and the door slid open.

"See?" Navi sounded exited, "I knew I was right."

"Lucky is more like it," Link grumbled and then suddenly yelped, "OUCH!"

Link dropped the stick that quickly burned up.

"I almost burned my hand," Link growled as he waved his hand.

"You have to be more careful with fire," Navi said, "hey, maybe that's how we get through that web!"

"Maybe," Link said, "let's get down first."

Link ran back to the place where the Skulltala was. He got his slingshot out and shot it, but the nut just glanced off it's tick armour. When it slowly turned and exposed it's soft underbelly, Link drew his sword and jumped forward, plunging his sword deep in the soft tissue and dragged it down, spilling it's guts.

"Eww," Navi flinched, "that was gross."

"But it got the job done, didn't it?" Link simply said as he removed pieces of gore from his tunic, "man I'll need a bath."

Link walked to the edge, and saw he was closer to the centre of the tree than on another place on the ledge. Link turned around and walked to the wall. He pressed his back against the wall and watched the edge carefully.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked.

"We're going back down, right?" Link asked.

"Yes…" Navi hesitantly replied.

"And we know that web is sturdy, right?"

"Yes… but..." Navi suddenly realised what the boy was planning to do and shrieked, "Link! You can't ju… Link!"

She flew after him as he jumped from the ledge straight down to the web with an excited yell. He hit the centre of the web and just as he was about to laugh for being right it could hold him, it snapped, causing him to fall into the dark.

"Link!" Navi yelled as she followed him.

AN: Okay, I said I would update once a month, but things seem to move a bit faster than expected, so I'll probably update bi-weekly, to every week if I get a chapter out pretty quickly. Anyway, let me know what you think of the story. And thanks, KakiTenshi for reviewing, hope I can keep the story interesting enough for you.


	3. Deeper inside the Deku Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 3 – Deeper inside the Deku Tree

Link fell down and straight into a large pond. He went under and was disorientated for a few seconds, swimming around trying to figure out which way was up. He looked around, and saw beneath him a bright light. When he saw his air bubbles go towards the light, he realised that way was up and swam towards it. He came up gasping for air and swam to the side of the pond.

"Are you insane?" Navi yelled at the boy, "you could have been killed!"

"Yeah, but that was fun!" the boy simply laughed.

"I can't believe you!" Navi replied, "the Deku Tree is in danger and you think it's all a game?"

"Well… no…" Link shrugged, "it's just that… well… it's all a bit strange, you know? I mean, I'm here inside the Deku Tree and it's easy to forget that. Not everyone goes inside, you know? I mean… well…"

"It's okay," Navi sighed, "I understand, but do try to remember what you're doing."

"I will," Link nodded and looked around.

*/*

Behind him was a large web in the corner, and a pressure switch next to him. He pushed down the switch, and a brazier, hidden behind the web, caught flame. The web burned, and the brazier illuminated the room. He could see two other platforms on the other side of the room. One was a small ledge, just above the water level with a huge spider web on the wall, and the other was higher and he could just make two other burning braziers.

"Think we have to go that way," he pointed to the higher ledge and jumped into the water. He swam to the ledge and tried to climb it.

"Almost… there…" he grunted as he reached up but came a few inches short.

"It's no use," Navi said, "you can't get up there like that."

"Then how am I supposed to get up there?"

"Maybe you don't need to get up there," Navi said as she flew over to take a closer look, "wait, there's a hole here leading down, covered by a we- ACK!"

Link heard a snapping sound and called out for Navi.

"I'm fine," she said as she came flying back, "but there's another Deku flower up there that I almost noticed too late."

"You have to pay attention, Navi," Link said as he swam back, "that's why the Deku Tree chose me, because I always pay attention."

"Right," Navi replied as Link pulled himself up on the ledge, and waited until the boy noticed where he was.

"Hey, where's that fire?" Link frowned.

"On the other ledge," Navi said, "now, what was that again about paying attention?"

"Hey! You're my fairy! You're not supposed to make fun of me." Link pouted.

"Sshh," Navi shushed the boy, "it seems there's something behind these webs."

Link drew his sword and tried to cut the webs.

"Argh, it doesn't work," he growled, "it's too thick to cut. What's the point of having a sword if you can't cut through web."

"Maybe we can burn it with that fire," Navi said.

"How?" Link asked, "we can't move that brazier and I burned my Deku stick, remember?"

Suddenly a Deku flower came up in front of him and Link jumped back with a backflip. Quickly he drew his sword and cut the stem of the flower. It fell down and withered away.

"There's your Deku stick," Navi sang.

"Like you knew that was gonna happen," Link grumbled, but he picked up the stick.

Link jumped back into the pond and swam back to the ledge. He carefully lit the Deku stick and jumped back into the water. The fire went out with a sizzling sound.

"Well, that doesn't work…" Link said.

"The distance between the ledges isn't that big," Navi said, "maybe you can jump it."

"Yeah, think I'll be able to make that jump," Link nodded and lit the stick again.

He jumped over the water and quickly ran towards the webs. As they burned, he put the burning end of the stick into the water to extinguish it.

"You did it!" Navi sang, "you revealed a door!"

"Yep, and I still have my stick," Link grinned as he strapped it to his back.

*/*

Link opened the door and stepped into the new room. To his right was another door, barred shut. A rustle in the middle of the room made him draw his sword and ready his shield. Link slowly went closer to the patch of leaves and suddenly a Deku scrub jumped up, shooting a nut at him. Link quickly hid behind his shield and the nut flew back to the scrub, knocking him out of his hiding hole. It panicked and ran around, but Link quickly caught up with him and stabbed him.

"Hey! Cut that out!" it shrieked, "I'm sorry, I'm not gonna do anything anymore."

"That's good to hear," Link said, "now, get out of here…"

Navi nudged Link.

"Oh, right…" Link held up his sword again in front of the Deku scrub, "on second thought, what are you doing here and what did you do to the Deku tree?"

"A man came to us," it gulped, looking at the sword, "he asked us to bring something inside the Deku tree and we did… we just couldn't resist him."

"Who was that guy?" Navi asked.

"Uhm, we know who he is," Link said, "it's the guy who came to the Deku Tree, remember?"

"Yes," Navi sighed, "but we don't know his name."

"Oh, right… what's his name?"

"I don't know," the scrub replied.

"Okay then… what's this thing that's hurting the Deku tree and where is it?" Navi asked.

"It's at the place where the skull…" Link started, but Navi's glare cut him off.

"It's a small parasite he called Gohma," the scrub said, "it's near the roots of the Deku Tree."

"Okay… anything else we need to know?" Link asked Navi.

"Not that I can think off for the moment." Navi said.

"Okay then," Link nodded towards the door, "time for you to go. Go on, get lost!"

The Deku scrub yelped and quickly scurried off.

"You let him go?" Navi asked.

"Well… yeah…" Link shrugged, "we asked him stuff like you said the other time, so we don't need him anymore, right?"

"He admitted he helped someone kill the Deku Tree!" Navi nearly shrieked, "he's one of the bad guys!"

"Oh… so we shouldn't have let him go?" Link asked.

"No! That probably wasn't your best idea! Who knows where he went now?"

"Well, we'll kill that thing and then we're done with this, right?" Link shrugged, "after all, he said it was just a little parasite thing."

"And how do we get there? That door is still closed."

Link blinked and looked at the door.

"You said you didn't have anymore questions!" Link shot back, "you should have thought of asking him how to open that door!"

"I'm sorry," Navi fluttered around Link's head, "I'm not used to doing the thinking for the both of us because I hadn't realised how STUPID you are."

"I'm not stupid," Link grunted and ran to the door.

He looked up and tried to move the bars with his hands.

"That won't work," Navi said, "you already tried that, remember?"

"Okay then," Link replied, "where's the torch I have to lit then? Which is still a stupid way of opening a door."

"There isn't one, so there should be another switch… ah, here, above it! There's a big eye here. Try poking it with your stick."

A flash in the middle of the eye suddenly made her jump back. The eye closed and the bars slid open.

"Why poking it, if I can shoot it?" Link grinned as he put his slingshot back on his belt.

Navi grumbled and followed Link into the new room.

*/*

The room was filled with water, and a large raft was gliding back and forth through the cold water. On the other side of the room there was a ledge.

"This is easy," Link said as he jumped on the raft. Slowly they glided towards the end, and Link jumped onto the ledge. A large Skulltala came sliding down his web, and Link waited patiently until it turned and exposed it's soft belly.

"Eww…" Navi winced, "I still think that's gross."

"Yeah, you're right…" Link looked down to his tunic, "wait here while I wash this out."

Link jumped back into the water to wash the blood of the spider and pulled himself on the raft. As he joined Navi again, she was hovering near a large block.

"There isn't a doorway," she said, "but I think you can move this block."

"I don't know," Link frowned as he looked at the block, "it looks pretty big."

"I'm sure you can do it."

Link shrugged and put his shoulders against the block. He pushed it with a loud grunt and slowly it moved.

"There's a hole in the wall," Navi told him, "you're nearly there."

Link looked at the hole and drew his sword. Inside the new room, there was one torch burning and three unlit. A Deku flower was close to each one. The door on the side of the room was closed.

"I don't see an eye," Link said, "think we have to lit the torches again?"

"Wow," Navi mocked, "it thinks."

"Shut up," Link grunted and got out his Deku stick.

He lit it and ran to the first unlit torch, quickly dodging the flower. It burned brightly and Link ran to the second one. Just as he lit it, he flicked the stick and the flame went out.

"What did you do?" Navi asked.

"It was getting hot," Link said, "but now it's not burned yet."

Link waited a bit until it had cooled off and lit it again at the torch and ran to the last one. The door slid open and ran inside.

Link entered a large room where cobwebs covered some of the walls. The room was lit by a single brazier in the middle of the room.

"I don't like this," Navi said quietly.

Link drew his sword and slowly stepped towards the brazier.

"Look out!" Navi shouted.

Link looked up and jumped back as a small three legged spider fell down from the ceiling. It's single large eye followed Link. It jumped towards Link and he was barely able to block the attack. Link was thrown back and quickly got up again. He rolled out of the way as it attacked again.

"Oh poop," Link grunted, "I dropped my sword."

Navi seemed to sigh, as Link ran around the spider thing as he tried to get to his sword. His opponent stayed between him and his sword however, and when he attacked again, Link pushed his shield forward, sending the parasite back this time. As it was disorientated, Link quickly ran to his sword and picked it up. The parasite turned around to face Link again, but Link rolled to the side again, and then jumped forward with this sword in front of him. The cold steel was driven deep in the large eye and it died with a shriek.

"Eww…" Link said as he shook the goo that came out of it's out from his hand, "and I thought the spiders were bad."

"The next door has to be behind one of these webs." Navi said as she looked around.

"Let's burn them down then," Link said as he got out his Deku stick.

*/*

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Navi asked?

"Huh?" Link blinked as he was ready to lit his stick.

"Your sword?"

"Oh, right," Link slapped his forehead.

He quickly ran back to the parasite to retrieve the Kokiri sword out of it's eye.

"I didn't really forget it," he grumbled, "I was gonna get it after we burned the webs, you know."

"And what if there was another one of those things behind the web?"

"Well… uhm… okay, that might have been bad," Link had to admit.

"Wait!" Navi suddenly warned Link, "I just realised, we don't know what's behind those webs, so be better only burn the right one."

"How do we know it's the right one?" Link asked.

"We have a map, don't we?"

"Right," Link nodded and got out the map, "so… we're… uhm… wait…"

"We're here," Navi sighed as she hovered above their current location.

"Righ, I knew that," Link grumbled, "and we came from… here?"

Link glanced up to Navi as he pointed to the previous room, and took her silence as an approval.

"So, we have to burn down…" Link looked around and then pointed to a web to the right, "that one!"

"Give the Kokiri a Deku nut," Navi chuckled.

Link ignored her and lit his Deku stick. He quickly burned down the web and shook out the flame. A small hole was visible in the wall.

"Think you can fit through?" Navi asked.

"Sure," Link nodded and crawled through it.

"Boy, this is a long tunnel," Link grunted and was relieved when he finally saw light at the end.

When he got out, he saw he was back in the first room, with a web covering a big hole in the ground, just like Navi had said. Next to a brazier, a Deku flower was snapping away. Link drew his sword and quickly cut down the flower, collecting the Deku stick.

"Cool, now I have two," Link grinned.

Link took one of the sticks and tried to hold it up to the flame.

"It's too high," Link sighed, "how are we gonna burn this web if we can't reach the fire?"

"I think you can push this block down," Navi said, as she hovered near the stone block at the edge of the ledge.

"Why should I do that?" Link shrugged.

"So we can get to the brazier that we can reach," Navi replied, "on the other side of the room, remember?"

"Oh… that makes sense," Link had to admit.

He pushed the block into the water, and saw if he would stand on the block, he'd be able to climb the ledge now. He jumped the pool to the other side, lit his Deku stick and quickly jumped back to burn the web. Just as he reached the web, he let out a small yelp and dropped the burning stick on the web.

"Ow…" he shook his hand, "guess I used it a bit too much, it was too small to lit."

"No problem," Navi said as she nodded towards the web, "it's burning away."

The web burned and revealed a large drop down. As the burning Deku stick dropped, they could see water at the bottom.

"Uhm Navi?" Link said as he looked down, "I don't really see a way back up."

"I don't either, but I'm sure the Deku Tree will be able to help us in some way."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will," Link nodded.

"But the question isn't only, how do we get back up, but also how do we go down…"

"Oh," Link grinned, "that one's easy."

And with that he jumped down.

AN: still not a lot of reviews (wow, just like when I just started), but don't worry, after Link finishes in the Deku Tree, things will be a lot more interesting. People who read my previous work, know I'm not really good at that dungeon stuff, but more in interracting with other people. Give me a chance and you'll see things will be... well... different...

And review, please.


	4. Gohma

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

*/*

Chapter 4 – Gohma

Link dropped down into the water, trying his best to stay upright, so he would have no trouble finding the way up. It worked partially and he quickly resurfaced. He swam to the ledge and as Navi shouted out a warning he climbed up.

"There he is!" he heard someone shout and as he looked up, a Deku nut hit him in the chest, causing him to be thrown back into the water.

"Link! Are you alright?" Navi came fluttering above him.

"I'm fine…" he panted, "didn't expect it, that's all. Who's up there?"

"I see…" Navi quickly scanned over the ledge, "three Deku scrubs, those two we previously encountered and another one."

"That's not nice of them," Link frowned as he swam to another spot.

He quickly pulled himself up and readied his shield, just in time to stop another Deku nut. Indeed, the two Deku scrubs he had encountered before, made up half the defending force. One of them shot out a Deku nut, and was dazed when Link send it back with his shield.

"Don't think about giving up!" the unknown Deku scrub shouted, "or I'll make sure you'll never release pollen again!"

The Deku scrub seemed to jump up and burrowed back into the ground. Link shot another nut back, and again the same scrub started threatening the one who got hit, and kept him in line.

"Oh poop," Link hissed, "how am I gonna get these guys if that one keeps them going?"

"Try to get him first," Navi replied, "he seems to be the leader."

Link nodded and returned the Deku nut to the leader. He was phased by the blast and with an encouragement from Navi, he ran up to him and quickly thrust his sword in the scrub. It fell down while the others whimpered. Before Link had a chance to relax though, the barrage started again, and it seemed the leader position had been taken over by one of the other scrubs.

"He killed Merrik, but don't think you're gonna get off that easily!" it shouted, "we have to stop him!"

"Get that one next!" Navi shouted.

"I'm trying," Link gritted his teeth, waiting for a good opening.

When the scrub got hit, Link quickly jumped forward and brought his sword down. It died with a small shriek and Link turned to the last one.

"You gonna give up again?" he asked, but then was hit in the chest.

"Hah! Take that!" the last Deku scrub shouted, and shot off another nut.

Link quickly recovered himself and send the nut back. Dodging the other's barrage, he rolled to the dazed scrub and killed it.

"Good job!" Navi congratulated the boy.

"So… this is it, right?" Link asked as he looked at the large door in the wall.

"Yep, behind this, the thing that's threatening the Deku Tree is hiding."

"Let's get it then," Link nodded and ran to the door.

*/*

He emerged in a great hall, with several roots going straight from the ceiling into the ground, making them resemble pillars.

"Aww… how are we gonna find that small parasite in this big room?" Link whined.

"Uhm Link?" Navi backed up a bit and motioned upward.

Link followed her gaze and saw from the darkness a large orb shining in the dim light. As it lowered a bit, he could see it was a large green eye. The monster Gohma came falling down from the ceiling and landed in the middle of the room. It was walking on two legs, with a third on it's back, like the tail of a scorpion.

"I thought they said it was small…" Link gulped.

"I guess it got bigger…" Navi replied, "RUN!"

Link hid behind a pillar and turned to Navi.

"How am I supposed to fight that?" he asked, "did you see the size of those claws?"

"Try shooting it with your slingshot," Navi replied.

Link nodded and readied his slingshot as the monster scanned to room looking for her prey. The Deku seeds bounced of her armour but then one of them hit her eye, dazing her, and causing her to fall over.

"That's it!" Navi shrieked, "you have to shoot her eye and then she's helpless!"

Link grabbed his sword and ran to the spider. He was just about to strike when the spider blinked and got up. The blonde boy yelled and ran out of sight.

"It doesn't stay down!"

"You have to shoot her again," Navi responded, "but try to stay close so you can kill her."

"But my slingshot is still on the other side," the boy panicked, "I thought it was done for, so I left it there."

"You'll have to get it back somehow," Navi said and looked past the pillar to see if they could get across, "hey, she's gone… where… she's back on the ceiling again!"

Link quickly dashed towards his slingshot as he noticed something falling in the corner of his eye. An webbed pouch cracked open and revealed the smaller version of the parasite, the thing that Link had fought earlier.

"Oh poop," Link muttered and quickly ran towards it to kill it while it was still disorientated.

"Look out!" Navi warned Link as Gohma came falling down again.

Link rolled forward and thrust his sword into her offspring, to dodge the claw of Gohma just in time. He ran to a pillar with Gohma right behind him as he got out his slingshot. He turned as he ran and shot a seed right in her eye. The parasite shook and fell down, sliding forward a bit from the momentum. Link quickly tucked his slingshot away again and drew his sword as he ran towards the large eye. He slashed the eye as Gohma shocked and jumped back startled when Gohma got up again. With a small yelp he ran back behind a pillar as Gohma scurried upwards.

"Try shooting her as she's up there!" Navi advised Link.

Link turned and scanned the ceiling. When he saw her drop another pouch, he shot the big eye. Gohma came crashing down, squashing the webbed pouch, killing her offspring in the fall, as Link ran up to it and stuck it's sword deep in the large eye. Gohma lurched up and made her way to the walls to go back up again.

"I think you almost have her!" Navi said, "just shoot her eye again as she's up the ceiling and… uhm… where's your sword?"

Link said nothing but pointed with a small hint of panic on his face to the large parasite. There Navi could see the handle of the Kokiri sword protruding the large eye of the parasite.

"Oh poop," Navi muttered.

Suddenly the parasite seemed to lose grip and fell down. Link quickly ran to the monster to pull his sword out of her eye and stab it some more in case it wasn't dead. Just as he pulled out the sword, a bright light started to glow in the middle of the room.

"What's that?" Link asked, as he ran towards the light.

"Careful!" Navi warned him, still looking wearily at Gohma, expecting the parasite to jump up again and eat them, but it just burst in blue flames and started to burn with a cold fire.

"Step… into the… light…" they heard a booming voice around them say.

"Deku Tree?" Link blinked and stepped forward.

A blue light came up and encased the boy in a blue crystal. The whole world went white, and when Link opened his eyes again, he saw the Deku Tree in front of him as he gently touched the ground.

"Deku Tree!" Link smiled, "I saved you!"

AN: Finished the first dungeon… I have no idea how long the chapters will be on the other dungeons (I haven't gotten that far yet), but I'll try keep it in the same style. Two chapters for the dungeon (probably three for the later ones, since they're bigger, but I might skip a bit on the boring stuff) and a short one for the boss fight.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, let me know what you think of it (the more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to write, the more chance there will pop up an extra chapter).


	5. Leaving Kokiri

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

*/*

Chapter 5 – Leaving Kokiri

"Link," the great Deku Tree's voice boomed, "you have indeed vanquished the evil inside me, but I fear you are too late…"

"Huh?" Link frowned, "what do you mean?"

"There are many things I need to tell you first," the Deku Tree told him, "For the past few weeks, I felt a terrible evil draw closer to Hyrule, the land right next to the Lost Woods. This evil man, who comes from the desert, entered the woods to ask me for our treasure. The Lost Woods protect the Kokiri, so he got through unscathed because he didn't attack any of the children, or harmed the forest. First I thought he had come to find you, Link, but he didn't seem to know anything about you."

"Me?" Link frowned, "why would he be looking for me?"

"He asked me for the treasure of the Kokiri," the Deku Tree ignored him, "but I refused to give it to him, since I felt a dangerous evil, burning inside him. I fear he might be behind a great source of power, the Tri-Force, a gift from the goddesses. But I shall give our treasure to you. You must venture into Hyrule, and bring it to the royal family. Warn them about what happened here, and give them our treasure. They'll know what to do with it."

From above him, a small green gem came floating down, set in a golden frame.

"What is it?" Link whispered as he took the emerald in his hand.

"Our treasure," Navi hissed, "really? Don't you ever pay attention?"

"Indeed," the Deku Tree nodded, "it has hidden powers that only can be unlocked in the right circumstances. Here it is useless, but I was given this a long time ago to guard it until it was needed again."

"I'll take this to them then," Link nodded, "I'll leave right away. Can you tell the others what happened?"

"No," the Deku Tree said, "I fear my time has run out."

"What do you mean?" Navi asked.

"Even though you killed the parasite," the Deku Tree continued, "the damage was too much. I fear you were too late, but I knew I was dying before I asked you to do this task. But know, that your task was not in vain. You showed tremendous courage, and you have stopped this evil from spreading through the forest. You have saved the Lost Woods… even though you could not save me… Farewell Link, may you succeed in your…"

The Deku Tree fell silent as it's bark darkened and leaves started to fall.

"Deku Tree?" Link blinked.

"Deku Tree!" Navi shrieked, "no!"

"What… what happened?" Link asked as he stepped closer, "I killed the spider thing, didn't I? So, he's alright, right?"

Link turned to Navi with tears in his eyes.

"Navi? He's alright, isn't he?" he sobbed, "tell me he's alright."

"He's… he's dead…" Navi said with a shaky voice, "we couldn't save him in the end…"

"No, that's not true," Link shook his head and ran to the Deku tree, "he's alright! We saved him!"

Link came to a stop right in front of the tree and wiped the tears from his face.

"He's alright…" Link whispered as he sank to his knees.

"Link," Navi came fluttering to the crying boy, "it's not your fault. You did your best."

Link just shook his head and threw his sword away.

"No… he's dead because I wasn't fast enough," Link sobbed, "I wasn't good enough…"

"Weren't you listening?" Navi scolded the young boy, "he said he was dying before you went in. You couldn't save him, even if you went straight to that parasite. You didn't kill him, you saved the forest!"

"I did?" Link looked up to Navi, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You did," Navi nodded, "and now you have to save the world! So pick up your sword and let's go!"

Link nodded, dried his tears, and loudly blew his nose. He picked up his sword and ran towards Kokiri Village.

*/*

"Link!" Mido shouted as he saw the boy, "what happened? Something isn't right!"

"Uhm… Mido…" Link gulped as he saw the Kokiri standing behind Mido, "the Deku Tree…"

"What did you do to the Deku Tree?" Mido growled.

"I didn't do…" Link shook his head and his eyes started to tear up again, "it was this parasite inside the Deku Tree… I couldn't…"

"What happened to the Deku Tree?" a Kokiri in the back asked.

"He's… he's…" Link stammered.

"The Deku Tree has died," Navi said.

A wave of shock and disbelief went through the crowd. Link could hear the Kokiri talk amongst themselves.

"The Deku Tree? Dead?"

"Who's gonna look after us now?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"This is your fault!" Mido growled as he pointed to Link.

"It's not," Link cried and dashed forward.

He pushed Mido out of the way and ran through the crowd, towards the entrance of the village, trying to stop the tears flowing over his face.

*/*

As Link was crossing a wooden bridge over a small ravine, a small noise made him stop. He turned around and saw Saria standing behind him.

"Link?" Saria asked him, "where are you going?"

"I'm…" Link wiped the last tears from his face, "I'm leaving… the Deku Tree is dead and it's because of me…"

"No, it's not," Navi said, "there was nothing you could do."

"I know it's not your fault," Saria comforted him.

"You do?" Link looked up at her.

"I know you would never harm anyone from the Kokiri's," Saria nodded, "and especially the Deku Tree. Whatever reason he died, it's not because of something you did."

"But Mido…"

"I'm sure Mido will come to realise it's not your fault," Saria assured him, and then added, "and that it's neither his as well."

"What do you mean?" Link frowned.

"It's not important," Saria smiled, "why don't you come back to the village? You can't live in the Lost Woods with the Skull Kids for ever."

"I'm not staying in the Lost Woods," Link shook his head, "before the Deku Tree died, he asked me to go to Hyrule castle. I have to do this, to honour him."

"I understand," Saria nodded, "I hope you'll be safe on your journey. I hope you'll still think of me when you're outside the forest."

"Of course I will," Link nodded, "you're my best friend."

"Still," Saria chuckled, I want you to have this."

Link looked down to what Saria had in her open hands. A black ocarina with a green pattern painted on it was presented to him.

"You're giving me your ocarina?" Link blinked, "but… it's yours…"

"I know," Saria nodded, "and I want you to have it. I don't want you to forget me while you're out there, and I'm hoping this will help you remember me."

"Wow… thanks Saria," Link looked at the ocarina in awe as he accepted it, "I'll do my best to keep it safe. And I'll play it every day."

Link blew it a few times, producing a little melody.

"I think you still need some practice," Saria chuckled.

"That's because of Mido," Link grumbled, "he taught me how to cut my own ocarina and he didn't do a good job at it. I don't even think he knows how to do it himself."

"That's not true," Saria shook her head, "it's because it's you who is too impatient. Mido is good at making things. He's the one who made me that one, and I've had it ever since."

"Really?" Link's eyes grew wide, "how long have you had it?"

"Oh… a long time…" Saria seemed to think, "I'm not sure myself, but it's definitely a whole bunch of weeks ago."

"Wow, that's a long time…" Link whistled.

Saria nodded and seemed lost in thought for a second. Then she looked back at Link and smiled.

"I think it's time you should go," she said.

Link just nodded as he put the ocarina in his breast pocket. He turned and ran off, to the edge of the forest, further than any Kokiri had gone before.

*/*

Link stopped and blinked. The sun was no longer obscured by the forest and shone brightly down on him.

"Wow," he said, "it's really bright here."

"Indeed it is," a deep voice replied.

Link looked up and saw a dark figure sitting on a branch. As his eyes grew accustomed to the light, he saw it was the largest owl he had ever seen.

"Uhm, hello…" he gulped.

"My my," the owl chuckled, "aren't you a polite little boy. I must say, it's a surprise seeing a Kokiri outside the Lost Woods. By my knowledge, the Kokiri never leave the forest, yet here you are."

"Yep," Link nodded, "but that's because the Deku Tree asked me to do something."

"The Deku Tree," the owl seemed to nod, and then looked to the forest, to where the Deku Tree was standing, "it seems he has passed away, a great shame…"

"He did…" Link's shoulders dropped, "I tried to save him but I was too late…"

"Still, you fought bravely," the owl continued, "and now you have ventured outside the forest. Very brave indeed."

"I have to bring something to the royal family," Link said, before Navi had a chance to stop him.

"What are you doing," Navi hissed, "we don't know this owl. He might be working with that man who tried to kill the Deku Tree."

"No," the owl shook his head, "I do not work for that man. I work only for Hyrule. I once took an oath that I would protect Hyrule as best as I could, and I plan on fulfilling that oath."

"Wow… that's so cool," Link looked at the owl in awe and then frowned, "uhm… what's an oath?"

"A very important promise," the owl chuckled, "and if you plan on going to the royal family, Hyrule castle is in the north."

Link followed the gaze of the owl to the north, but could see nothing else but a stretched plain.

"Seems like a long way away," he gulped.

"It is," the owl nodded, "if you go a bit further to the west, you'll find an old trail. Follow that trail to a crossing, and then take the road to your right, leading north. Ignore the road to the right later on, but keep on the main road. It leads straight to Castletown. But I should warn you, it will be dark in a few hours, and the nights have become dangerous lately. Best you stick to the road."

"Thanks," Link smiled.

"My pleasure," the owl said as it took flight, "I'm sure we will meet again, young Link."

"How did that owl know who you were?" Navi asked Link, "you never told him your name."

Link shrugged as he waved the owl goodbye, but then seemed to think of something.

"What's more important," he said with a hint of panic in his eyes, "which way is west?"

"I think it's away from the forest," Navi replied, "so, we just keep going straight."

"Oh… okay then," Link nodded.

And with that, he started to run into Hyrule field.


	6. Castletown

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

*/*

Chapter 6 – Castletown

Indeed, after a few minutes, Link arrived at an old dirt road. Feeling proud of himself, he had chosen the right direction, Link started to run over the road, expecting the fork in the road to come up any second now. Ten minutes later, Link started to slow down.

"I thought he said we'd find another road," Link panted, "so where is it? Do you think we got the wrong direction?"

"We just started some time ago," Navi replied, "keep running, you can't be out of breath yet!"

"I am," Link whined, "and that was more than some time ago, that was like a long time ago."

"The sun hasn't moved yet," Navi stated.

Link looked at the sun and groaned.

"Stupid sun," he muttered as he started running again, "showing up in plain sight. Why can't it be hidden like in the forest where you can only see it with the Deku Tree?"

*/*

An hour later, Link was running at a steadier pace, and saw something up ahead the road. Curious he ran a bit faster to inspect what it was. He discovered an old road sign, with an arrow pointing right, and a broken arrow to the left.

"I think this points to Castletown," Navi said as she looked to the north, "I think we're nearly there."

"What's this scribbling on it?" Link frowned.

"I don't know," Navi said and suddenly turned to the west, "Hey! Look!"

Link followed her gaze and saw a large wall in the distance.

"What do you think it is?" Link asked.

"I don't know," Navi shrugged, "but we're not heading in that direction. We have to hurry and give the emerald to the royal family, remember? We can come back to see what it is after we're done."

"So, we are running towards those mountains?" Link asked as he pointed to the mountains in the north.

One was much higher than the others, and had a circular cloud hanging around the top.

"Seems like it," Navi said, "maybe it's somewhere in those mountains. We won't know if we stay here, so let's get moving again."

"Okay," Link nodded and started following the road leading north.

They decided to stop a half hour later to eat under a tree as the road turned to the west and the sun was starting it's downward journey. Navi had suggested not to eat everything, so they still had food left when they returned, much to Link's dismay. After the short stop, Link started running again. Two hours later, as he passed the road he was told to ignore, heading towards the mountains, he spotted movement in the distance.

"What do you think that is?" Link asked Navi.

"It looks like some beast pulling something…" Navi replied, "and I think someone is riding it."

"Hey, they're heading north," Link noticed, "maybe they can take us with them!"

Link started to run and shouted, while he waved his arms. The cart didn't stop however, and rode on. Link scowled a bit as they reached the fork in the road, and watched the cart ride off in the distance.

"Hey, this road leads to that wall we saw," Navi said, causing Link to look behind him.

"You're right," he nodded, "and here's another one of those sign things."

"Easier for us to find the entrance when we return from the castle," Navi concluded.

"That's right," Link nodded, "let's go quickly. It can't be far now."

*/*

An hour later, they could finally see Castletown in the distance.

"Finally," Link panted, "I've been running for I don't know how long."

"We're not there yet," Navi warned him, "it's still some time before we get there."

With a grunt, Link started to run again. After an hour or so, he finally reached the city gates. The drawbridge was down, and a guard stood at the side of the gate. He looked surprised when he saw Link arrive.

"Hey," he shouted out, "you're not from Castletown. I don't recall seeing you leave the city. So, I guess you're from Kakariko Village, right?"

"I'm… from… Kokiri Village," Link panted.

"That's what I said," the guard nodded, "Kakariko Village. Damn guards must be idiots there if they let a little kid run off alone. Your parents must really be… what was that?"

Navi jumped up and flew behind Link.

"Link," she whispered, "I'm scared of him. He's so big!"

"What was what?" Link played dumb.

"I thought I saw something…" the guard started, but then shook his head, "must have been a trick of the light. I've been standing here too long. Good thing the sun sets in an hour and my shift ends."

"Hide underneath my cap," Link whispered to Navi as he walked over the drawbridge.

The guard looked back at Link when he saw Link's cap move, but shook his head again.

"I've been here really too long…" he muttered as Link passed.

"Navi?" Link whispered as he ran towards the market square, "what's a parents?"

*/*

Link had never seen so many people, ever, in his short life, and this was only one street! But this moment of awe was short lived as he noticed the smell of the city.

"This stinks," he made a face, "how can people live like this?"

"Look how many people there are," Navi whispered, "how can they all live like this, so close onto one another?"

"And how are we gonna find the royal family?" Link asked.

"And everyone is so big," Navi continued as they reached the market square, "look at those two there, they look nothing like Kokiri."

Link looked at the couple and nodded. The two lovers were standing near a tree, giving each other butterfly kisses, as they held each other tightly.

"I think they're trying to peck at each other," Link tilted his head a bit, "seems pretty strange to me."

"I think they're trying to mate," Navi said, "maybe they're like animals. The one with the pants, is clearly the male, and the one in the dress must be the female."

"At least the clothes are the same as the Kokiri," Link nodded, "but what's with the lumps on the chest of that girl?"

Suddenly the woman had noticed the attention Link was giving them.

"Can we help you?" she glared at him.

"Yes," Link broke out in a smile, "I'm looking for the royal family, do you know where I can find them?"

The couple stared at him blankly.

"Get lost kid," the man growled and returned his attention to his lover.

*/*

Link frowned and started to wander over the marketsquare, where several merchants were clearing their stands as the evening began. Though there were few people left, it was still more than Link had seen before. None of them took time to look down and talk to the boy, who was a bit intimidated by all the noise they made.

"Uhm…" he tried to get the attention of someone, anyone really, who passed him, "I'm looking for the royal family… can you tell me where I can find them?"

Link asked everyone he saw, but everywhere he was told to get lost and that they were busy. Suddenly Link found himself in an open space where there were no stands. He blinked and saw he was now on the other side of the market square, in front of some stairs leading to a large building.

"Do you think the royal family lives there?" Navi asked, but Link ignored her, looking at a small barking dog.

"What do you think that is?" he asked Navi, "it's even smaller than a badger."

"Shut that yapping mutt up!" a large burly man with a big beard snarled at a large, middle-aged woman.

"How dare you," she gasped and motioned her dog closer.

"Don't listen to him," Link smiled at her, "I like the sound your yapping mutt makes."

"Why you little…" she glared at Link, "I see your mother didn't teach you any manners!"

"What's a mother?" Link frowned.

"So, you're not only impolite," the woman huffed, "but also very insulting?"

With that she turned around and left a baffled Link.

"Huh?" Link frowned, "what did I say?"

*/*

"Link, look," Navi said.

Link turned his head and saw a man in a black armour leave the large building, surrounded with four women, all wearing light clothes and a veil, each with two scimitars on their back. All of them had a darker skin than the others present, and had an air of cautiousness over them.

"We shouldn't have come here, my lord," he heard one of the women say, "it's too late for an audience with the king."

"I had to come," the man replied in a grim voice, "I felt it calling to me. Besides, I'm in no mood to dance for that old fool now. We'll go to the castle first thing tomorrow."

"Hey, they know where the castle is! We can ask them if they'll take us to see the royal family," Link whispered and ran towards them.

Before he reached them, one of the women stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Move along kid," she growled.

"I just want to…" Link started, but another growl from the Gerudo cut him short.

"I said move!"

"Okay," Link yelped and ran off, away from the Gerudo.

*/*

"I didn't like those guys," Link grumbled.

"I think they were girls," Navi replied.

"Huh?" Link frowned, "but they didn't wear dresses!"

"Yeah," Navi admitted, "but they also had those lumps, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Link nodded, "that's true. And they were kinda hard to miss too."

Link ran into someone and fell to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid," a voice said as he was helped up.

"I'm sorry," he blinked and looked up, "but I was running from those girls with weapons."

"The Gerudo?" the man asked, "yeah, they can be scary."

"But oh so beautiful," his friend chuckled, "still, they're scary enough to scare away the bravest man in Hyrule here."

"Oh, sneaking into the castle is one thing," the first man laughed, "but facing a Gerudo? I'm not tired of my life yet."

"You're the bravest man in Hyrule?" Link blinked, and suddenly his brain caught up with him, "wait, you snuck into the castle? Where is it?"

"Oh I did," the man chuckled, "I wanted to catch a glimpse of princess Zelda, but I was caught by the guards."

"You're lucky you weren't caught by her guardian," the second one grinned, "or you wouldn't have been able to tell the tale."

"That's true," he nodded, "still, that, and the fact the Gerudo came to talk to the king, caused them to up security drastically. The only way you can get in now, is a small watering hole near the moat."

"Where's the castle?" Link asked.

"Why? You're gonna try to?" the second asked, still laughing, "it's that way. Let us know if you see the princess."

Link looked in the direction the man had pointed and thanked him. He crossed the market again, and ran through the streets, towards the castle.

*/*

Link had to ask directions a few times again, but finally he made it to the outskirts of the city as the sun was setting. As he passed the large cart, with a strange large beast in front of it, he could see the large gate on the road, leading to the castle.

"Hey," Link smiled at the guard standing at the gate, "can I go in?"

The guard blinked and looked down at Link.

"You're kidding right?" the guard asked as he tilted his head a bit, "get lost, kid."

"But I have to see the royal family," Link said, "the Deku Tree said I had to bring the treasure of the Kokiri to the royal family, and they'd know what to do."

"A tree told you," the guard said, and shook his head, "kid, get the hell out of here. Don't waste my time with stupid games. By the way, shouldn't you be in bed by now? Beat it!"

Link took a few steps back, and decided to run back to the city to ask Navi for advice.

"You won't get in," a voice made Link jump up, just as he reached the cart.

From behind the cart came a redheaded girl with a scowl on her face.

"They won't even let me in," she continued, "or try and find my father."

"What's a father?" Link asked.

"You're kidding, right?" the girl narrowed her eyes, and suddenly widened them.

Navi had flown back in Link's cap, but the girl had seen her. She pointed at Link's cap and opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"That… that was…" she stammered, "what was that?"

"Uhm…" Link gulped.

He knew Navi was scared of the grown up's, but this was a girl about his age. Still, he didn't know if Navi wanted to be seen out in the open or not. When Navi came out of Link's cap, she decided for him.

"I'm Navi," she said, "I'm a fairy from the Lost Woods."

"You're… you're a fairy?" the girl blinked, "but… everyone who goes into the Lost Woods disappears…"

"I never disappeared," Link frowned, "and I've been there lots of times."

"You have?" the girl looked at Link in shock.

"Yeah," Link shrugged, "I live there."

"You do?" she looked even more shocked now.

The girl blinked and looked Link up and down.

"Your clothes… you're really not from around here, are you?"

"I just said I came from the Lost Woods," Link frowned.

"So, you're really from the forest…" her eyes suddenly grew larger as she realised something, "you're a fairy boy…"

"I'm a Kokiri," Link said, "Navi's the fairy…"

"You're a fairy boy from the forest," the girl continued, "oh my goddess, I can't believe I'm really seeing this."

"Well," Link said, "I'm really sorry, but I have to get into the castle. I have to give something to the royal family from the Deku Tree."

"What?" she blinked, "oh, you won't get in. Some idiot snuck into the castle earlier today, and now they won't let anyone in who isn't on the list. They won't even go and look for my father."

"You already said that," Link replied, "but what's a father?"

"You really don't know?" the girl narrowed her eyes, "well, a father is one of your parents, like your mom, you know?"

"No," Link shook his head, frowning.

"You don't have parents?" the girl asked, "I mean, people who look after you?"

"Well, there's the Great Deku Tree," Link said, but suddenly looked downfallen, "but he died today."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the girl replied honestly, "but I guess it's a bit the same, I think. A father, or dad, is someone who looks after his kid, just like their mother."

"So, why isn't your father looking after you?" Navi asked.

"Oh, they're not all that good," the girl huffed, "mine happens to be very lazy. He was supposed to deliver milk to the castle kitchens, but that was two hours ago. No doubt, he stopped somewhere to "rest" and fell asleep. Oh my goddess," she suddenly slapped her hands in front of her mouth, "here I am, babbling away, and I haven't even introduced myself. I am Malon. I live with my dad Talon on Lon Lon Ranch in the middle of Hyrule field."

"We saw that when we came here," Navi said, "it looked big."

"It is," Malon nodded, "we provide the castle with milk and eggs, but mostly we breed horses, like Betsy here."

Malon gently patted the large horse on her side, as Link looked at her.

"She's specifically bred for pulling things," Malon said, "but we're specialised in fast horses. Dad says we used to sell them to the cavalry of the castle, but now it's only five men. Hey, fairy boy, you should come over sometime. I can show you the ranch."

"Okay," Link nodded, "I'll come after I've given the Kokiri treasure to the royal family. I'm Link by the way."

"Well, you won't get in through the gate," Malon sighed, "I was thinking about sneaking in myself, but I can't climb those roots over there. At least not in this dress."

Link looked at the cliff next to the road, and saw indeed some roots hanging down from the rockwall.

"I could climb them," he said.

"You could?" Malon asked and shrugged, "you could try, I guess… and if you see my dad, wake him up, will you? Tell him I'm pretty mad at him, that'll hurry him home."

Link grabbed the roots, and tugged a bit. They seemed sturdy enough to hold his weight and started to climb up.

"Oh, and try not to get caught, fairy boy," Malon said as he was halfway up, "I don't know what they'll do if they catch you."

"Will do," Link nodded and climbed up.


	7. Princess Zelda

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

*/*

Chapter 7 – Princess Zelda

That guy in the market square had been right, there were a lot of guards around. Link used the guidance of Navi and the cover of darkness to make his way across the garden, carefully dodging the guards. He reached another wall and used a patch with bare bricks to climb over. On the other side, he could see two guards walking their round, following the large moat.

"Get into the water," Navi whispered.

Link slowly lowered himself in the water and swam, out of sight of the guards, alongside them. After Navi checked to see if there were any guards around, Link got out of the water again, and looked around.

"Someone's there," Navi warned him, "it looks like he's sleeping."

"That must be Malon's dad," Link whispered back and slowly made his way to the sleeping man.

A large man, with a big moustache, was sleeping against some crates, with a case of empty milk bottles next to him. He was snoring so loudly it surprised Link the guards hadn't spotted him yet.

"Hey, Talon!" Link hissed as he shook Talon, "wake up!"

"Hmpf, just a second, Malon, go check the cows," Talon grunted, but continued sleeping.

"He's even worse than you," Navi giggled.

"Shut up," Link scowled, and took one of the empty milk bottles.

"What are you gonna do?" Navi asked as Link lowered himself to a ridge a bit lower.

"Something I once did with Mido," Link grinned as he filled the bottle with water from the moat.

Link quickly climbed up again and emptied the bottle on Talon's face.

"Humpfrbgh," Talon sputtered as he rose, flaying wildly, "what! Where!"

Talon blinked as he looked around in the darkness, and found a snickering Link.

"Hey!" Talon grunted, "that wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry," Link said, trying to hold back laughter, "but I didn't know another way to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping," Talon muttered as he took the milk bottle back from Link, "I was just resting my eyes a bit."

"Well, Malon said I had to wake you," Link said.

"Malon?" Talon blinked, "oh crap, she's waiting for me, and it's already dark! I'm gonna hear it now. I'm in heaps of trouble."

"Yeah, she's pretty mad," Link nodded as Talon got up and grabbed the milk case, "hey, think you could help me inside the castle?"

Talon ignored him and ran off to check on his daughter.

"Hey!" Link blinked as Talon disappeared behind a corner, "what about me?"

"Link!" Navi said, "look over there!"

Link peered into the darkness to where Navi was hovering. On the other side of the moat, he could see a small hole in the wall.

"I think that's that watering hole that guy was talking about," Navi said, "I think you'll fit."

"Yeah, maybe," Link yawned, "but it's getting late, and I already did a lot today… think I'll find some safe place to sleep."

"Good idea," Navi said after some thinking, "it's indeed been a full day. Think we best go find a place to sleep."

"Well, Talon slept here," Link said as he lowered himself back onto the ridge, "I'm thinking, if I sleep here, they won't spot me."

Link laid himself on the cold stone and tried to close his eyes. He opened them again and took off his shirt to use as a pillow.

"My first night outside the forest," he muttered as he drifted to sleep, "and I'm sleeping on a rock…"

*/*

Loud laughter woke Link up abruptly. He pressed himself against the wall, as he quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Without a sound, he nodded to Navi to take a look what was happening on the side of the moat.

"It's two kitchen helps," Navi whispered when she returned, "they haven't seen you and gone into that door over there."

Link peered over the wall, and saw no one. He splashed some water on his face to wake up, put on his tunic and quickly climbed up the wall. He tried the door, but it was closed. It seemed that the kitchen helps had locked it from the inside.

"Guess we have to try that watering hole then," Link sighed.

"How are you gonna get up there?" Navi asked, "it's too high to climb up from the water."

"Yep," Link nodded, "and too far to jump. If only the moat had been a bit narrower, or that platform a bit higher."

"Link!" Navi suddenly thought of something, "those crates are still there. You could push them on the platform, and then you'd be able to reach it."

"How come I always have to push things," Link grumbled as he pushed the first crate closer to the platform.

"Well, I'd do it," Navi replied, "but it seems they're a bit too big for me."

The first crate fell down and landed on the platform. Link winced a bit at the sound it made, afraid it would attract one of the guards who were still patrolling. No one seemed to come, so he pushed the second crate on top of the first. Navi had been right. With the help of the crates, he'd be able to jump the gap to the watering hole. He took a small running start, and landed on the small ledge in front of the watering hole.

"Okay," Link said as he crawled into the hole, "now what?"

"We go find someone of the royal family," Navi replied.

"How are we gonna recognise them?" Link asked as he reached the other side.

"I don't know," Navi answered, "but I'm sure we'll be able to recognise them when the time comes."

*/*

Link found himself in a large garden, but he could see the feathers on guard's helmets just over high bushes.

"Poop, there are guards here too," he muttered, and silently crept through the garden.

Link had no longer the advantage of darkness, as he dodged the guards, but luckily Navi was able to warn him when a guard came too close or if he nearly got spotted. He didn't dare go in any of the doors he encountered, afraid there might be a guard on the other side, and finally, after a few hours of exploring the garden while dodging the guards, he made his way to a small patio, surrounded by the walls of the castle. There, peering at a window, he saw a small girl, wearing a beautiful dress and a silk headdress.

"Think she knows where I can find the royal family?" Link whispered to Navi.

"I don't know," Navi replied, "but at least she's not one of the guards, so it might be safe to ask her."

"Excuse me," Link said loudly, causing the girl to jump up.

"Who are you?" she asked as she turned around to look at him, with a slight hint of panic in her eyes.

"I'm Link," Link replied, "I've come from the forest."

"How did you get here?" she asked, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"I snuck past the guards," Link shrugged, "I need to find the royal family. I have something for them."

"Well Link," the girl smiled as she did a small curtsy, "I am princess Zelda, daughter of the king of Hyrule, future queen of Hyrule. It seems your quest is at an end."

"Really?" Link smiled, "that's great! I've come to give you this, then."

Link took out the Forest Emerald and presented it to Zelda.

"What is it?" Zelda asked as she took the small item.

"It's the Kokiri treasure," Link shrugged, "the Great Deku Tree said you'd know what to do with it."

"Who's the Great Deku Tree?" Zelda asked.

"Are you sure this is the one we need?" Navi whispered to Link.

"He's the guardian of the Kokiri, and of the Lost Woods," Link ignored Navi, "he said a bad man wanted it, and now he's dead. But before he died, he asked me to bring this to you."

"That bad man…" Zelda thought a bit, "do you know who he is?"

"No, I don't," Link shook his head.

"I think I do," Zelda replied and motioned him closer, "take a peek through that window, and you'll see him."

Link peered through the window, and saw the inside of a small hall. On one side, he could see a large man with a white beard and a golden crown sitting on a large wooden chair, heavily decorated, while on the other, he saw the women from the previous day. In front of them, he saw the tanned, redheaded man, dressed in a black silken outfit, kneel.

"That is Ganondorf," Zelda whispered, "he's from the desert and he's a bad man. He says he wants to pledge allegiance to my father, but no one trusts the Gerudo. They're all thieves, you know. They're a tribe of women who live in the desert, and apparently only one man is born every thousand years, who's made king. And Ganondorf is their king."

Suddenly Ganondorf looked to the side, straight to the window and spotted Link. His eyes narrowed, but turned to the king again as Link ducked down.

"Did he see you?" Zelda whispered.

"I'm not sure," Link replied, "if that's the bad man that killed the Deku Tree, then what does he want with our treasure?"

"I think this is one of the spiritual stones," Zelda explained as she looked closer to the emerald, "it is said there are only two ways to gain access to the inner chamber of the Temple of Time, and one is by the hand of the Hero of Hyrule, and the other by collecting the three spiritual stones. In that inner chamber lies the Master Sword, a very powerful weapon that can only be wielded by the Hero of Hyrule. It's also the doorway to the Tri-Force."

*/*

"The Tri-Force!" Link interrupted Zelda, "the Deku Tree said that the bad man wanted the Tri-Force!"

"Then he must be stopped," Zelda said resolute, "the Tri-Force was left here by the Goddesses, and has the ability to grant the wish of anyone who touches it. If the wish is done by someone with a pure heart, Hyrule will enter a golden age of prosperity, but if it's done by a man with evil in his heart, the world will have a dark shadow cast over it."

"So, we have to warn your father," Link said, "and make sure that Ganondorf doesn't get to the Tri-Force."

"No," Zelda shook her head, "I already tried to warn my father about Ganondorf, how I think he has evil intentions, but he refuses to believe me. Even Impa, my guardian, doesn't believe me, and says I shouldn't believe all those stories about the Gerudo. No, if Ganondorf is to be stopped, it is by us. He'll never know what hit him."

Zelda looked at Link and tilted her head a bit.

"You're the new Hero of Hyrule," she said, "you have brought the spiritual stone of the forest, and you will find the other two stones as well. And then you will wield the Master Sword against Ganondorf."

"Me?" Link blinked.

"Him?" Navi blinked.

"Yes," Zelda nodded, "you. I feel you have the courage to do so. You must gather the two other stones and unlock the Master Sword so you can use it to fight Ganondorf. And I'll prove to my father I will indeed be a great queen."

"I don't even know where the other two stones are!" Link shook his head, "and using a big sword? I'm too small!"

"I'm sure the goddesses will help you with it," Zelda reassured him, "if Ganondorf is indeed the evil man that killed the Deku Tree, then you can only beat him with the Master Sword."

"Well… okay…" Link agreed, "but where can I find the other stones?"

"It is said one of the stones is in the forest," Zelda said as she gave the emerald back to Link, "this is the one. The other stones are the fire stone and the water stone. I believe the Gorons, they're big people who eat rocks and live in caves, like animals, in Death Mountain, have the fire stone. And the Zora, some sort of fishpeople who smell funny, at Zora's domain have the other. You must go them, and ask them to give you the stone, if Ganondorf hasn't stolen them yet."

"You think he has stolen them?" Link frowned.

"He tried the same with the Forest Emerald, did he not?" Zelda asked, "and he just got back from a trip along Hyrule. No doubt did he try to steal the spiritual stones. You must go there and get them, so you can defeat Ganondorf. Wait here."

Zelda left Link for a moment as she ran to a door and opened it. She went inside for a few minutes and came back out, with a tall woman closely behind her. Link gulped as he saw her.

"I'll give you this letter," Zelda said as she passed link a piece of paper, "it should help you in case you get stopped by a guard. Impa will bring you to the castle gates and help you with further information."

Zelda glanced at Impa for a moment and then turned to Link.

"It's best you don't talk about Ganondorf to Impa," Zelda whispered, "I don't want anyone to know about him yet."

"Okay," Link nodded as he put away the piece of paper, and looked wearily at Impa.

The Sheikah tilted her head a bit and narrowed her eyes as she looked Link up and down, as if she tried to remember him from somewhere. She shook her head and bowed for the princess.

"Come with me, boy," she told Link and turned away.

Link took one last look at Zelda and then followed Impa.

Impa hadn't said a word while she escorted Link outside. When they reached the drawbridge of Castletown, she turned to Link.

"Princess Zelda has told me she wants you to get the spiritual stones," Impa said, "to help defeat a great evil. I personally do not understand yet who or what that evil is, but Zelda says it is necessary."

Impa sighed.

"At times like this," she stared into the distance, towards the Lost Woods, "I wish Kaepora was still alive."

"Well, someone tried to kill the Great Deku Tree," Link told her, "to try and take the treasure of the Kokiri. And the Deku Tree said that man was after the Tri-Force."

"No one can reach the Tri-Force," Impa shook her head, but seemed a bit uncertain, "still, I'm sure the princess has a plan. She is very wise for her age. She is already certain it is her destiny to become a great queen."

"I'll get the stones right away," Link assured her, and then looked around, "uhm… which way are they?"

"The path to Death Mountain and Zora's domain are both to the east," Impa told him.

"Okay, thanks!" Link smiled, and then frowned, "uhm… which way is east?"

"That way," Impa pointed to him with a blank stare, "just follow the river until you reach a bridge. Over that bridge you'll find the path to Kakariko Village, in the mountains, where I'm from. There you'll find the trail to Death Mountain."

"Okay, thanks!" Link smiled again.

"Before you go," Impa stopped him, "I must make you an official messenger of the royal family."

"Oh?" Link frowned.

"It is not that easy to come in contact with the Zora's and the Gorons," Impa explained, as she produced a small ocarina, "our messengers identify themselves with this tune."

She played a small tune on her ocarina, which Link was able to learn quickly.

"Play this," Impa said, "and they will grant you audience."

"Okay," Link nodded, "what's an audience?"

Impa's hand went up, and quickly came down, throwing a Deku nut at the ground. The flash blinded Link and when he could see again, the Sheikah was vanished.

"Wow…" Link whistled, "that was cool…"

*/*

"Okay, let's go to Kakariko Village," Navi said.

"No way," Link frowned, and looked up at the sun, "it's almost noon, and I still haven't eaten yet."

"We can eat the left over of the berries on our way there," Navi said.

"Nah, let's go to Lon Lon Ranch," Link smiled, "I promised Malon I'd go visit her after I've been to the castle, and I'm sure she'll give me food for waking up Talon."

"That… sounds like a good idea," Navi nodded.

"And then," Link continued as he started to run towards Lon Lon Ranch, "we can go back to the Lost Woods and see if Mido is still mad at me."

"Why go to the Lost Woods?" Navi asked, "that's further away from where we have to go."

"Because near the edge of the Lost Woods, there's a tunnel, leading into a big rock, called the Goron Tunnel," Link explained, "and a pond that's called Zora's pond."

"And they're named like that for a reason… right…" Navi understood his meaning, "I must say, you're not as dumb as I first thought."

"Thanks," Link smiled, and then frowned, "I guess…"


End file.
